


Is it getting bad again?

by Aida666



Category: Andrew Siwicki/ Garrett Watts
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, Party, Platonic Relationships, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: What is about to happen with poor Garrett when his demons won't leave him alone?Especially when Andrew announces he has a date tonight and it's not with Garrett





	Is it getting bad again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I kinda don't know what to say, I just like this little one shot and even tho it didn't turn out the way I wanted it I still hope some of you might enjoy it. 
> 
> Once again I'm deeply sorry for every mistake, English is not my first language. :/

The sunlight reached Garrett’s red swollen eyelids. He groaned from his uneasy sleep and tried to cover his face with the palm of his hand but ended up accidentally slapping himself in the face.

“God!” he mumbled and opened his eyes just to close them second later because the brightness of his bedroom was too much for his eyes. He stayed in his bed, staring at the ceiling he let his mind wander a bit.

_Is it getting bad again?_

This thought has crossed his mind a lot these last weeks, partly because his friends and family had been asking him this question over and over lately, and partly because he kinda knew.

Garrett sat up on his bed and let his feet land on the cold dirty floor. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, which only caused him more pain because his eyes were really sensitive that morning. It could be due to million of reasons but if Garrett had to guess he’d say it was because of the hours he spend crying into his pillow before falling asleep last night.

Garrett made his way to the kitchen, he passed by bathroom as if that space didn’t exist and went straight for a cup of coffee. He isn’t that much of a coffee drinker, but in mornings like this he felt like he couldn’t make it without that sweet caffeine.

As he was sipping on his coffee he glanced out the kitchen window to discover that outside is a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not a cloud on the sky and everything seemed just perfect. But that was outside. Here it was a mess.

Garrett’s phone in the pocket of his stained bathrobe buzzed. He sighed and pulled his phone out. The moment he saw from whom the message was his heart a skipped beat. It was Andrew. He smiled and swiped for the message to open.

_Hey, are you up? What are you about to do today? Would use some help here. haha_

That was good news for Garrett, he always loved to spend time with Andrew. He kinda always loved Andrew, too - but that was another story.  
Garrett’s lips curled with another smile as he typed back a response that he’ll be there in twenty minutes, then he shoved the phone back to his pocket and went to get ready for meeting Andrew.

 

Exactly twenty minutes later Garrett parked his car in front of Andrew’s house. He sighed deeply and checked himself in the rear mirror. The bags under his still swollen red eyes were even more visible on the broad daylight. He seemed exhausted and without life, he was a mess. He sighed again then he plastered one of his iconic happy smiles on his face and stepped out of his car.

Andrew was already waiting for him by the door of his home.

“Hi!” Garrett chirped when he spotted Andrew. Andrew smiled and greeted him as well as he invited him inside.

“So?” Garrett adjusted the pillow behind his back when he sat down on Andrew’s couch,, “what do you need me for?” He asked.

Andrew laughed as he sat down next to Garrett, this laughter was like a music to Garrett’s ears.

“Ehh, do you remember Caillin?” Andrew asked, pulling up the sleeves of his hoodie and then immediately pulling them back down. Garrett’s mind went on full speed when he heard a girl’s name coming from Andrew. The way he said it, there was something utterly wrong with it.

“Sure,” Garrett nodded his head, this girl he remembered as well as those few others Andrew has attempted to date over the course of years in LA. For some reason it never worked out with any of these girls, they hit it off for few days or weeks but Andrew always came up with some reason why he can’t date them. Garrett liked the thought that it is because Andrew is secretly in love with him. He knew it will never happen but a boy can dream, right?!

“She texted me last night and she wants to go grab dinner today” Andrew explained, a little cute smile curled his lips as his eyes searched his living room.

“Oh,” that was all Garret could get out of himself, this was unexpected. This was like a punch to the face. Soon enough he realized he should add something or it will look suspicious so he laughed and said; “that’s great! What do you need from me?”

Andrew threw a quick glance at him, laughing a bit as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know. I was hoping you’d help me to pick an outfit,” he admitted with a big grin on his face.

Garrett grasped a pillow he was holding the whole time, plastering the happy smile back on his face he turned to Andrew and nodded his head - what could he do more anyway?

 

“Okay, and what do you think abouuuut…” Andrew’s voice was coming from his bedroom in a funny way, “this,” he called as he jumped out of his bedroom a big smile on his face. He was wearing grey hoodie, white tshirt, a snapback from his personal collection and simple black jeans. Garrett felt like he could just pull this one out hours ago and they wouldn’t have to go through this, but at the same time it was great fun so Garrett didn’t say a word about it.

“Andrew! That’s it! You look so handsome!” Garrett yelled, standing up in excitement.

“You think so?” Andrew asked with a little shy smile. He overlooked his outfit once again just to find Garrett’s eyes seconds later.

“Yes, you’ll gonna blow Caillin’s mind!” Garrett called with overly excited smile, he felt like he couldn’t keep it together for much longer, however before he could come up with an excuse (he would NEVER excuse himself from hanging out with Andrew, but this was making him physically sick), Andrew came forward and seemed like he’s about to say something he’s been practicing quite a lot.

“Garrett,” he said, adjusting once again his hoodie, “thank you for all your help, but I gotta go now I promised Shane I’ll be there for his new conspiracy video,” he explained. An unsure smile ran across his face as he clearly tried to read Garrett’s face.

_Is it getting bad again?_

Because whenever it gets bad everyone is supervising every movement, gesture and even the tiniest bit of change in his behaviour to make sure he won’t do anything stupid while left alone. Like hurt himself and stuff.

“I would invite you to go with me but Morgan told me she’s gonna need your help later so..” Andrew mumbled and rubbed his neck, this was very uncomfortable situation for him.

“No it’s fine, Andrew! I’m glad I could help,” Garrett laughed as he stood up and began his way to the door. “DIdn’t Morgan mention what is it about?” He asked just before stepping out into the hot LA sun.

“Um..no, she didn’t tell me much actually,” Andrew replied, leaning against the door frame as he awaited his friend to leave.

“Okay, she’ll probably just want to go to the movies,” Garrett laughed and rolled his eyes, which caused Andrew to burst out laughing. They said their goodbyes and Garrett left. Although he couldn’t shake off the feeling of Andrew not wanting him around. And yes, he knew it was stupid and it was probably just one of the signs it’s getting bad again but he really felt like Andrew couldn’t wait for him to leave.

 

***

“Are you even listening to me?” Morgan asked, frowning, even she could tell Garrett was zoning out too much lately.

“Yes, sorry,” Garrett flashed a quick apologetic smile as he focused his eyes back on Morgan.

They chose a restaurant in the center, because apparently all Morgan wanted was to go grab some lunch and have a selfcare day - which is something Garrett could pretty much provide for others. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to keep focused on the story Morgan was recounting for him. Not that it wasn’t an interesting story - I mean, she just met very A class celebrity at the fast food drive through! - Garrett just couldn’t keep it together. It was all good up until he woke up this morning to Andrew and his date.

Morgan kept watching him with a deep concern written in her face and Garrett was praying she wouldn’t ask that stupid question.

_Is it getting bad again?_

But she didn’t do that, she seemed like she’ll ask this one but after few seconds she smiled as if she just realized he was there and got back to her story.

Garrett felt a relief that she didn’t question him yet at the same time he felt like a burden. He felt like people he loved finally gave up on him and stopped caring all together. While he knew that it was completely insane the thought of all his friends and family secretly hating on him got under his skin deeper than he was willing to admit.

“So? How did it went with Andrew?” Morgan directed this question to Garrett who got immediately red in the face. It was normal, any time someone brought up Andrew as a conversation topic out of the blue Garrett reacted as a teen girl having a huge crush.

“Well,” Garrett said in a offended tone as he overlooked the street, they were sitting outside under those big umbrellas so he pretty much had a great view down the street. “He has a date tonight and he wanted me to help him pick and outfit,” Garret answered her question and couldn’t help but sound a bit petty.

“Awwww he has a date?” Morgan chirped with excitement, “who is it?” she then added as she awaited more of that tea to be spilled.

“Caillin,” Garrett said in this overly petty mocking voice, eyes locked on his iced coffee. He really didn’t want to sound off like a jealous bitch but that was just who he was when it came to Andrew.

“Are you jealous?” Morgan asked with the concerned voice she somehow managed to pick up on from Shane over the years. It was the one beaming with empathy and Garrett gave in. After all - she was one of his closest friends, besides she already knew. Morgan was the only person he told about his crush on Andrew.

“Of course I’m jealous,” Garrett frowned, kicking small rock under the table, he simply refused to maintain eye contact with her. She would tell immediately.

“Ohh Garrett, trust me, it’s gonna sort out,” Morgan said and touched his arm, he looked up to finally meet her eyes just to discover one of her most bright smiles. He really wished he could adopt this attitude for himself too.

After the lunch they went shopping and then Morgan went to get her nails done while Garrett was there being the best mental support he could be. It took them a whole afternoon and when they were saying their goodbyes on Garrett’s driveway it was night already. However Morgan seemed like she doesn’t want to leave. Which wouldn’t bother Garrett at all - if he wasn’t feeling as down as he did. Because as it started to getting closer and closer to the night it also started to got closer and closer to Andrew’s date and not that this was all Garrett cared about, but it played a great part in his current misery.

“Actually before I go, would you mind if I’d steal you some limes?” Morgan asked, tangling her fingers as she flashed an angelic smile on him.

“Sure,” Garrett smiled right away and turned to lead the way to his lime tree even tho he was dead tired and kinda sad and all he wanted was to lie down to his bed, close his eyes and let his demons take him.

They walked to the house and just as they turned by the corner Garrett has noticed the light-chain on his fence was turned on, he frowned in confusion because he could swear he didn’t turn it on today - but he could be wrong. Morgan went behind him and was unusually quiet.

Garrett rubbed his face and turned the last corner to get over with those limes and finally get to his bed. But as he did he saw something that left him speechless.

“SURPRISE!!!” They yelled at the top of their lungs while Garrett almost fainted from shock. The whole squad was there, gathered on his backyard around this magical huge bear made out of fairy lights. They all were holding sparklers and the whole scene just was too much for Garrett. He lost his words. Morgan ran past him and with a sparkler in her hand she joined others.

“Garrett, we have noticed you didn’t feel like yourself lately,” Shane began his speech as he came a little forward, “and we decided to throw this surprise party for you to cheer you up a bit because we all love you so so much and you do so many stuff for us,” Shane’s voice cracked, “oh my Gawd, look at me I’m gonna cry!” he laughed and wiped off the tears.

“Oh my God, no guys! I’m gonna cry!” Garrett whined and covered his mouth with his hands, this was too much.

“We also bought you this bear, it was a crazy idea but someone told us you really really loved it when you saw it,” Shane now smiled a suspicious way as everyone’s sight turned to something behind Garrett. He quickly turned to spot the best surprise of them all.

It was Andrew. It was Andrew without his date. It was Andrew with a single rose and a box with red ribbon on it. It was Andrew.

Garrett gasped for air and pressed his hands on his chest, he didn’t really know what to do and seeing the love of his life standing there, enlighten by those light bulbs, with this cute smile and a typical relationship related stuff was too much for him.

“Hi,” Andrew breathed out quietly as he laughed, shifting the weight from one leg to another.

“Hey,” Garrett answered, he could hear their friends chirping behind him a bit but he really didn’t care. ¨There was Andrew, nervous and precious Andrew.

“So.. ugh, hahahaha… well, I don’t know how to do this so I’m just gonna go around and tell it ..so here it goes,” Andrew exhaled loudly and shifted his weight once again, he also didn’t know where to look, although he tried his best to maintain eye contact.

“Garrett, I know it’s getting bad again and even tho I can’t do much about it, which personally kills me, I felt like throwing you this little party might help, because you are such an important person to me and I don’t know where I’d be without you,” he then managed to get out of himself which earned a lot of “awwws” from their friends group.

“Owww, Andrew staph! You gonna make me cry even more!” Garrett yelled out with his high pitched voice filled with emotion, everyone laughed yet Andrew obviously wasn’t done.

“No really, man! I don’t know what would I do without you, I don’t know where I’d be, what I’d do, who I’d be, I- I don’t know a thing really… And I definitely don’t know where I’m heading with this,” he started to laugh once again as others joined him, as well as Garrett.

“I just.. ahh,” he sighed deeply, “I just wish you could see yourself by my eyes. You are such an amazing human being, you are so kind and your heart is so full of love. I mean, you have this..this little world of yours and you live in it and whenever anyone feels down you let them into your world full of katanas, anime, tiny miniatures of normal things and your dorky self. You are so handsome and intelligent, man and.. and I love you man” Andrew got out of himself.Garrett could swear he saw him blushing, he couldn’t tell for sure tho due the dimness of light around since the night has some, but still he’d swear.

For a few seconds it was a complete silence, no one moved, no one said anything, but after it passed the whole crew exploded with cheering and “awws” and “owws” as they do.

“Alright! That’s it guys we did it! Now let’s hug the hell out of Garrett!” Shane yelled out and before Garrett knew there were all his friends hugging him tight while Andrew was still standing on his spot. He was smiling softly as his eyes never left Garrett, who now was laughing and crying as his friends were making sure he’s hugged enough.  
“Can we go eat now? I’m STARVING!” Ryland said in a dramatic way, which earned another laughter, but eventually everyone got to the table with food, leaving Andrew and Garrett on their own.

“Thank you Andrew,” Garrett said, he was still sobbing a bit, but that was happy tears so..

“No problem, here,” Andrew mumbled and handed him the rose and that box, Garrett took it out of Andrew’s hands and flashed a quick smile before.

“What is it?!” He smiled suspiciously as he got rid of the ribbon to open the box.

“Just open it,” Andrew suggested, laughing once again, he clearly was nervous a bit. And so Garrett opened it but never in a million years he’d expect a tiny little figure with glasses, beard and somewhat of characteristic light jacket.

“IS IT MINIATURE OF ME?! ANDREW!” Garrett yelled out, jumping from excitement before he literally jumped on Andrew.

“Thank you so damn much!” He got out of himself, hugging Andrew tight around his neck, he was crying without any shame - this was one of the best days of his life. Andrew was laughing to Garrett’s ear his usual nervous way.

Suddenly Garrett remembered something, he pulled away from Andrew and frowned; “how did the date go anyway?”

Andrew frowned in confusion but then exploded with laughter, which left Garrett kinda pissed if he’d be honest.  
“There is no Caillin and never was, Garrett, as well as Morgan didn’t need all that help,” Andrew laughed as he stepped yet again closer.

Garrett gasped in shock, frowning right away when the whole truth got to his head. SO they just needed to distract him.

“But why would you bring up some girl if it wasn’t true?” Garrett asked, he was frowning like a little child, which was adorable.

“I dunno... ,” Andrew mumbled and turned to their friends, he was watching them as they were happily eating and talking to each other. "I kinda like seeing you jealous," he said shrugging his shoulders as he cracked another chuckle before he headed to others leaving stunned Garrett behind. 

Garrett's first instinct was to rum after him and yell for an explanation because.. Did Andrew just drop a hint for him?! DID HE?! 

But he decided not to do it, there will be plenty of time to talk about it later. For now he can enjoy the time he gets to spend with all these amazing people he's so lucky to call his friends. 

 


End file.
